


Складки на простыне

by Minty_February



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minty_February/pseuds/Minty_February
Summary: Обычный вечер Нила после работы.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 20





	Складки на простыне

**Author's Note:**

> Мне с самого первого просмотра не давала идея инверсионного секса.   
> Она неидеально вписывается в логику мира Нолана, но я верю в умницу Нила, который закончит такую технологию.   
> Для удобства Нила я называю по имени, все, что «он», «его» и тд - про Протагониста.

Приходить нужно только в пустой дом.  
Нил считает так . Чтобы ничего не отвлекало от разгрузки головы после тягучего дня в лаборатории. Никаких включённых телевизоров, лая собак, детского плача .   
Только тишина по-скандинавски минималистично обустроенной небольшой квартиры.  
Нил снимает ботинки и осторожно ставит их рядом с чужими кроссовками.   
Ему все ещё непривычно видеть в своей квартире следы присутствия другого человека. Оставленные при входе кроссовки. Криво повешенный на крючок (когда вот же, плечики свободные!) пиджак. Зажигалка совсем рядом с тумбочкой, грозясь остаться в углу до следующей генеральной уборки. И зачем вообще зажигалка некурящему человеку? новая миссия?  
Нил делает пару шагов вперёд и замирает. Под носками расплываются следы от чужих мокрых ног, дорожкой ведущие в спальню.  
Нил прикусывает губу, ведь практически стопроцентно уверен, что дальше произойдёт. Что происходило до этого.   
Он пойдёт в душ после этой самой загадочной миссии с курильщиками, и, как всегда, забудет полотенце в спальне. босыми ногами пройдёт в комнату, совершенно непрофессионально оставляя за собой капли воды на полу.  
Схватит ворчавшего на беспорядок Нила за талию. После недолгих препираний на тему устроенного бардака привычно подхватит на руки и оттащит в спальню.   
О нет, этот жест не имеет совершенно ничего общего с романтическими клише о прекрасных принцессах в беде.  
Просто он уже давно понял, что они с Нилом не могут просто целоваться.   
Два закалённых бойца в равном положении не могут превратить контакт двух тел во что-то, помимо драки.   
Они бы кусали губы напротив до крови, едва ли не до хруста костяшек переплетали пальцы, возили друг друга спинами по стенам, попутно с грохотом разбивая сувениры из фрипорта Осло.   
Проще оторвать Нила от земли и за пару отточенных кошачьих движений положить спиной на кровать. И только когда поцеловать своего ученого.  
Только тогда, когда нарочитая небрежность Нила сменится настоящей. Укладка, рассчитанная едва ли не до миллиметра, разметнутся по льну простыней.   
Нил хмыкает, замечая несколько собственных волос на кровати.   
Он был и будет собственником, как бы не пытался это скрыть от Нила. Он всегда сжимает ладонь ученого, одновременно ненасытно исследует языком чужой рот, а второй рукой заставляет Нила податься ближе. Так, что Нил иногда даже не может вдохнуть. Лишь ощущать начало запредельной близости, кроме которой ничего не будет существовать в разуме Нила.   
Об этом сообщает рисунок смятого постельного белья.   
Он всегда кладёт под голову Нила подушку, чтобы по ее краям перехватить чужие запястья. Ведь именно так намного лучше неистово целовать Нила, единолично командовать, то исступленно коротко касаться щетины на щеках, то вновь глубоко проникать языком в рот, до идеала подгоняя своими лаконичными жестами уже ставшего податливого ученого. Он сжалится и позволит Нилу дышать, это отлично получится в промежутках между быстрыми поцелуями по контуру губ, которыми он будет схватывать каждый распаленный вздох Нила. Одновременно он протащит вверх по простыне ладони Нила.   
Заведёт их над головой, крепко, до красноты и сожмёт запястья одной рукой. И только тогда позволит тянувшемуся Нилу поцеловать себя.  
Об этом Нилу рассказывают складки простыни, соединяющиеся в единый угол над вздыбленной подушкой.   
Верх подушки собьётся в кучу, когда Нилу надоест быть податливым и он сам потянется за поцелуем. Он все крепко ещё будет держать Нила под собой, удерживать влажными бёдрами чужие, вдавливать в кровать запястья, напряжённые после дня за клавиатурой. Он будет контролировать Нила, но подарит ему чудесную иллюзию, будто бы они и сейчас на равных. Нил крепко поцелует его, тяжело, совершенно неэстетично шумно выдыхая в кожу, пытаясь за пару отведённых секунд насладиться им вдоволь. Нил почувствует, как шершавые пальцы в такт поцелую будут обводить медленно, до геометрической четкости, линию ключиц. Эта мнимая почти что нежность в очередной раз обманет Нила, чей трепетный поцелуй резко прервётся. Он привычно крепко придавит чужую грудь, вжимая Нила обратно в кровать. Так он очертит контуры чужих плеч на подушке ещё чётче. 

Нил может- и сможет- дать отпор в этой странной схватке, умело маскирующейся под прелюдию.

Но Нил не хочет - и не захочет.

Нил поднимает взгляд и видит чуть сдвинутую рамку, за стеклом которой лежит свидетельство о присуждении ученой степени по физике. Раньше эту бумажка годами покоилась с обеими документами. У него была одна просьба - повесить свидетельство решения ученого совета над их кроватью.   
Нил, пожалуй, лучше всех на земле знает, как эта самая Земля устроена.   
А он знает единственный знает, как следует продавить чужие плечи, чтобы этот гениальный учёный покорно позволил войти в себя. Прямо под этой самой чертовой бумажкой. Магистерская степень, слова благодарности, подписи ученых мужей, красиво сформулированная должность. Все это превратится в пыль, когда он отточенным быстрым движением согнёт Нила в спине. Он сожмет руку в локте под подбородком Нила, идеально подгоняя под себя. 

Нил обращает внимание на чуть отодвинувшуюся спинку кровати.  
Ту самую, в которую через несколько минут Нил упрется локтями, сдерживая его напор.  
Нил уже слышит собственные будущие стоны.   
Он будто бы корректирует, под себя выстраивая правильную геометрию Нила. Ищет идеальное соприкосновение. До градуса фиксирует угол. До сантиметра устанавливает амплитуду.   
Это и впрямь могло бы быть похоже лишь на простую физику для Нила. Очередная, не самая сложная задача с крайне приятным решением. 

Нил чувствует на плечах крепкие руки, и сразу же сильные пальцы продавливают натянутые мышцы.  
-Мы же договаривались не использовать...,- начинает было Нил, но тут же замолкает. Влажные ладони перемещаются на талию.   
-Мистер зануда устал в лаборатории.   
Тонкая рубашка сразу прилипает к телу, позволяя рукам мягче скользить вниз по прессу.  
-Херня это все.  
Его губы касаются острого позвонка на шее Нила. Он старается зарыться носом в каштановые волосы, острее почувствовать особый запах Нила сквозь завесу уда дорогих духов.  
-Мы же...

Он прикусывает кожу на загривке Нила, мгновенно заставляя того замолчать.

Все поддаётся законам физики. По какой траектории он легко, как игрушку, положит Нила на кровать. Какая сила трения возникает в поцелуе. Даже то, сколько грамм смазки нужно для того самого идеального соприкосновения.  
Есть только одно исключение - с каким альтруизмом Нил каждый раз подстраивается под него. Как нетерпеливо прикусывает губу при первом прикосновении внутри. Как торопит каждое движение, стараясь быстрее его почувствовать. Как громкие стоны заглушают монотонный стук кровати о стенку. 

Нил знает лучше всех, как рассчитать физику всей Земли. Он единственный , кто знает, как рассчитать физику Нила.


End file.
